Katana Girl
by emeraldislegirl
Summary: Michonne and Sasha's favourite show is about a dystopian world and its survivors. This is an Easter mashup with characters from said dystopian world. A little good with a touch of bad. Note: I don't own these characters.


**KATANA GIRL**

* * *

_Last night, I was feeling some sort of way and decided to write; this is the result..._

Rick walked into the spare room to find their costume choices spread out on the bed in order of preference. He was by no means impressed with the barely-there Playboy bunny costume Michonne had selected as her first choice, so he discreetly moved it further away replacing it with a frumpy tent-like thing. He didn't even want to do this thing, but his wife insisted it might be fun for them to attend together… for him, it was a work event. It was an opportunity to mix business with pleasure something they don't often get to do. He relented as long as his outfit could be something simple, after all, he wasn't into dressing up unless it was for a party of two.

His actions weren't as slick as he thought they had been, she turned around and picked up the white bunny ears and affixed them to her head, next she held the white leather bodysuit next to her body as she looked at her reflection in the floor length mirror. The white leather was cool to touch and it looked amazing next to the dark chocolate brown of her skin. It was his favourite colour on her.

"Rick, I'm not wearing that thing to Sasha's party."

"Sweetheart, what's the matter?" he asked a bit confused since the outfit was an option she laid out on the bed.

"What's wrong with this costume?"

"No wife of mine is going to any party dressed in just her underwear, Michonne. It's supposed to be a fun event… not one where I'll be carted off and locked up for harming some drunk schmuck who's stupid enough to leer at you. That outfit is strictly for my eyes only."

She turned slightly to hide the smile forming on her lips because her husband's jealousy was endearing at times.

"Honey, you need to relax no one would be stupid enough to mess with the sheriff's wife, nor is your wife, so fragile that she needs a defender. You do remember I put bad guys away for a living, don't you? Don't worry none of your deputies will need to cuff you and drag you away… I'll protect you." She teased with her hand cupping his face.

"You did say this was an Easter party but the guests were from the apocalypse show, right?

"Yeah. Sasha's kinda twisted that way, but we love her."

"So tell me, what are the odds that you're gonna find that Playboy get-up out on a run?"

"I'm sure at the end of the world one can still be sexy when not killing walkers…"

"You're plenty sexy already, you don't need props. In any event, I think your second choice is much better… we're a team"

"Really?" Michonne asked surprised.

"Yeah. Plus, Katana Girl's a total badass."

"So, I was right... you do like her?"

Rick thought about his wife's question for a minute before answering because he wasn't about to ruin their night, especially where that bunny outfit would come in handy later, so he replied, "Counselor, if I were to be stuck in the apocalypse without you, Nikki would make an ideal partner, she's not emotional, she's caring, smart, and strong but most of all she's lethal and I'd be proud if she'd have my back. Plus, you did say how they looked like us, but personally, I think you're way hotter than Nikki and unlike poor Colt, I get all of this for real." He added sliding his hands into her back pockets, squeezing her ample cheeks for emphasis pulling her closer to him and placing his forehead onto hers.

"Oh, and it wouldn't take me three seasons to do somethang about it neither."

Michonne's breath hitched as she looked into his lust filled sapphire eyes. She smiled at the way her husband tiptoed his way through his response, however, his non-verbal cues were also a good enough tell too because there was a pink flush creeping just above the neckline of her husband's white tee shirt.

"Sure, Sheriff, if you say so," but she knew her husband and she knew he had a little crush, one he wasn't so willing to admit.

**…**

Later that night, Rick stepped out of their bedroom wearing his sheriff's uniform shirt with a pair of faded black denim which had seen better days, as evidenced by the many patches his wife made to them because he refused to part with them. He wore his Stetson and his trusted cowboy boots which had been resoled at least twelve times now; in his gun belt was his trusty Colt Python.

Rick sat in their living room and checked his watch as he usually does while waiting for his wife, the latter was always fashionably late unless she was appearing in court, so he had time to kill. He decided to call his parents to check in on the twins, Andre and Carl, whom they dropped off earlier after taking them to the picnic and Easter Egg Hunt at the governor's manor.

"Hey, Ma. How are the boys doing?"

"Hi, dear. They were all tuckered out from all that running around today." Rebecca replied while looking at her son with creased brows because she couldn't figure out his rather minimalist attire or who he was supposed to be, "honey, who exactly are you supposed to be?"

"That Colt fella from that show Michonne loves so much. You know the one with the zombies, she's convinced that the ex-sheriff's deputy is my doppelganger… personally, I don't see a resemblance myself."

His mother, however, had no clue what he was talking about because she wasn't a fan of blood and gore and from what she understood, there was a fair amount of it on the show. "Oh, so who's Michonne going as?"

"She's going as Colt's wife, Nikki," as if on cue Michonne walked into the room. On her head, she wore a purple bandana which held her dreadlocks away from her gorgeous face. Her costume was a snug fitting brown leather vest over a purple tank top, a skin-tight pair of black leather pants, and wedged heel leather booties. She also wore black fingerless leather gloves and her katana which was encased in its scabbard was slung over her back.

Rick turned to watch his beautiful wife and passed the phone to her so that his mother could see Michonne's outfit. His eyes meanwhile, appraised his wife's perfect curves and he showed his appreciation of her new outfit with a gentle slap on her ass. Michonne smiled because she knew he would like the outfit which she ordered months ago for this occasion.

"Hi, dear. You look lovely, but I thought this was an Easter dress-up party. Why do y'all look so normal? I thought they'd be more colour involved."

"Hi, Ma. Thank you." Michonne chuckled at her mother-in-law's apt assessment of their outfits.

"Sasha wants an Easter party with characters from her favourite zombie apocalypse show. Colt and Nikki are characters in a dystopian world so there's not much over the top there unless we wanted to be zombies… which is way too much work to recreate at the last minute. Are the boys okay?"

"Yes, dear. They are down and out, dad too. Well, you children enjoy yourselves tonight. Good night."

"Thanks, nite, Ma." They said as Rick ends the call.

"So, any chance I could get you to play Miss December later tonight?"

"Really? I thought you'd jump at the chance to do Katana Girl on a free pass." She smirked placing her index finger under his chin and pulling him behind her as she walks away.

"Is this because you want a free pass with Colt?"

"You do know that Colt's nothing but a cheap knock-off, right? I already have the real deal."

**...**

As they alit from their vehicle, however, both Rick and Michonne's attention was drawn to the shuffling sound of dragging feet and a steady buzzing moan. They turned to look at what appeared to be a small herd of walkers in various stages of decay closing in on them leaving them no alternative but to seek shelter in the building itself.

Rick closed the distance between himself and his wife, his hand finding its way around her tiny waist as they walked into the building together.

Inside the Alexandria Community Hall, it was like a clash of two worlds, large tissue pom poms in pastel pink, yellow, lilac, blue, and green was suspended from the rafters. There was an arc made of pastel coloured balloons at the entrance to the inner room where the activities were held. An Easter Bunny which stood six feet tall in the corner was missing half of its face. It's mate which stood on the opposite side of the room remained intact. Walkers shuffled about the room and occasionally they would chase humans.

The room was filled with round tables which seat eight. Each table was covered in pastel coloured tablecloths of yellow, pink, lilac, blue and green, in the center of each table was an Easter basket with intricately designed colourful Easter eggs.

The long tables against the wall were draped in white tablecloths, on them were a selection of adult-themed baskets which include chocolates, liquor, fruits, and several pieces of art for the blind auction. The money raised at this event would be donated to the community to fund sleepaway summer camps for underprivileged youths. It was something Sasha did every year because she felt she had outgrown Easter birthdays, so she found a way to make them fun again. The tickets to the event were highly sought after and usually sold out in a week. Each year, she would choose a different show to feature. This year it was "The Zombie Apocalypse" was featured to honour the ending of something good because the male lead who played Colt left the series the year before, and most recently they announced the actress who plays Nikki would soon follow suit after a limited appearance in season ten. As such, the idea was borne and the guests were invited to mourn the end until such time Colt reunites with Nikki and his family.

Strangely enough, most of the guests chose to be zombies or beloved characters who had long passed.

"They certainly have gone all out this year," he said impressed at the volunteers who stepped up to make the event a memorable experience.

"It seems they're also huge fans of the favourite characters who have long passed, oddly enough, there were none of the newcomers."

"I noticed that too. I just hope this isn't some kinda omen," he groaned.

"Come on, Sheriff. You got this."

**...**

The birthday girl guest of honour arrived fashionably late after her guests were seated. Sasha Ford, Michonne's best friend wore army fatigues and black tactical boots with her prop sniper rifle complete with a silencer slung on her shoulder. Her light brown skin glowed. Her naturally curly hair was done in a single french braid which fell down her back tied at the end with a simple yellow ribbon. At her side was a giant red-headed teddy bear, her husband, Abraham in a beige wife beater, khaki camouflage cargo pants and black tactical boots. They represented Solange and Alexander from the show who was an ex-firefighter and an ex-soldier respectively.

The MC for the evening, one officer Shane Walsh spoke, "Well, seeing as though the guest of honour has arrived all glowing and shit, I guess they just finished taking care of little matters beforehand. Let's hope this one takes," he laughs.

The room chuckled. It was no secret the Ford's were trying for baby number two, but this one was more difficult this time around. However, Shane need not have said that out loud.

Friendly as he was, Shane was an ass. His talents were best suited to seducing college girls with daddy issues and wrecking homes. He was a tall dark and handsome bad boy and girls loved that. His only promise was a good time, not a long time. He was mediocre at his job as a deputy but he was the sheriff's best friend.

"As I was saying, we'd like to wish Sasha a very Happy Birthday and thank her once again for taking the opportunity to raise money to support the kids who will benefit from this event. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you our birthday girl."

"Thank you, Shane. Thank you all for coming out and spending your Saturday night with me and my friends. Your support over the years has been instrumental in providing experience to youths who otherwise would not have this opportunity to go to summer camp, and for that, my husband and I are forever grateful. A heartfelt thank you to all. Eat, drink, and be merry.

The crowd clapped vigorously showing their appreciation for the guest of honour, while the caterers served a variety of charcuterie boards filled with veggies, delectable dips, cheeses, crackers, an assortment of meats, accompanied with salads, beer, wines and spirits. Desserts were a choice of a variety of colourful cupcakes, pies, fresh fruit and a chocolate fountain for the sweet tooth in the group.

* * *

The party was in full swing, so Rick who was on duty that night excused himself and went to make his rounds around the room and checked in on his deputies to make sure all was well. Some folks had broken off into the casino area to gamble while others socialize amongst themselves and others sat at the bar.

"Happy Birthday, Sasha!" Michonne said pulling her best friend in for a hug and kissed her cheek. "Damn girl, you make wearing fatigues look chic."

"Thank you. I knew you'd make Nikki look even better in real life. Gurl, don't get me even started on Colt… Ahem, I mean Rick. Y'all really didn't have to try too hard, eh? So, is he willing to admit he has a crush on Katana Girl?"

"Not yet, but he definitely likes the look."

"I get you… so, he's getting a free pass, huh? Have you seen the rest of the girls?"

Michonne giggled at the rhetorical question."No, but the place is overrun by zombies, so it's anyone's guess. It's a statement, don't you think?"

"No shit, a total fucking waste of good characters. At least tonight we can mourn what once was." Sasha replied as her attention was being sought by a herd of zombies who slowly encroached into their space and split into two groups, one group tugged at Sasha and carried her away.

"I agree." While the other half of the walkers swarmed Michonne and lead her in the opposite direction towards the bar.

**...**

Returning to the hall, Rick quickly scanned it in search of his wife only to find the two-bit motorcycle gang leader from Macon County crowding her at the bar.

Negan was decked out as Colt's nemesis, Big John, wearing a black leather jacket and a red scarf peeking out of his neckline. He was clad in black denim, army boots, and carried Big John's barbed wire baseball bat, Lucille over his shoulder.

From Rick's observations, Negan was also drunk too because he swayed from one side to the other, and he was way too close in Michonne's personal space. Rick was not impressed, so he hastened his steps to cross the room fuelled with rage.

Rick's path, however, was filled with well-wishing drunk party-goers on either side of him who pulled at him wanting to engage their sheriff in polite conversation totally oblivious to what was happening beyond their own personal bubbles.

"Shit," he said as he wrangled himself free of their tentacles and hurried on his way.

**...**

"Negan, I would caution you to step the fuck back… I think you may have me confused with the town's tramp... Lori's over at the other bar." Michonne said backing away trying to avoid the weaving drunk whose breath sprayed a fine mist which could easily be ignited if a lighter was struck in close proximity of it. "If I were you I wouldn't try to piss off the sheriff."

"Come on, Nikki… I ain't afraid of Officer Friendly, my stick is bigger than his, really. Besides, I could take him any day of the week with one hand tied behind my back. Now, whatcha say?"

Michonne stepped back yet again, but this time her back touched the wall and her katana dug into her back. She realized with the loud music and elaborate walker makeup no one seemed to be aware of just what was happening in her corner of the room. The drunk persisted and his hand and bat touched the wall simultaneously on either side of her head, effectively trapping her between him and the wall with his legs splayed out.

"A kiss?" he asked lowering his head to take it.

"Well, if you aren't afraid of my husband perhaps you should be afraid of me, Negan…" she said as she kneed him in the balls and raked her nails across his neck and face and pushed him away.

By the time the pain registered in his brain, "Bitch, you kneed me," he growled in agony. The bat fell to the floor with a crashing sound as his hands went to protect his jewels, but just before Negan crumbled to the floor his face connected with Rick's fist and the sound of a dull thud resounded. Negan's eyes rolled up into his head which turned in slow motion, his lips were split and blood sprayed the air as his body folded into itself and crashed to the floor with the thud of a huge sack of potatoes, lights out.

Rick was furious having witnessed the entire thing from the moment it started.

The crowd nearby screamed and quickly dispersed as the deputies on duty rushed towards the scene to assess the matter.

Deputies Walsh and Dixon were the first on the scene. They quickly realized the sheriff's wife was somehow involved in the shit storm from the murderous look on Rick's flushed face and the fact he was massaging his right hand.

"What do you want us to do, Sheriff, sir?"

"Your fuckin' jobs…" he spat angrily, "throw this piece of shit in the tank and when he comes to book him with assault." He added walking towards his wife and taking her by the hand leading her away from the scene.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yes. He never touched me."

**…**

**_Fifteen minutes later..._**

"You alright?" she asked as they sat in the car.

"Yeah. Nikki, why don't you and I go home and see just what else you're good at before my wife changes her mind, shall we?"

Michonne giggled, "Sure thang, cowboy but I didn't get to taste any of that delectable chocolate."

"I got you some. I'll feed it to you later... After, I'll lick mine from your body. I hope you don't mind being a hot sticky mess. After, I can lather you up or lick you clean... your choice."

"Why, Colt, you have such a filthy mind. I love it."

**Happy Easter!**


End file.
